kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Netherlands
}| }/Lore}} The Netherlands is a country in Western Europe. It borders Germany to the east, Flanders-Wallonia to the south. It also borders the German and Portuguese colonies in Asia through the Dutch East Indies and the West Indies Federation and Brazil in South America. History While preserving European neutrality, declaring the struggle against Belgium an internal conflict, the Netherlands faced all the fiercer challenges in their colonies. In 1830 an uprising in Java had to be subdued by force. A war against the Sultanate Ateh, joined by various local princes, erupted on Sumatra in 1873 and could only be ended in 1904. The Cape Province, Ceylon, and the Gold Coast had been lost to Great Britain. In domestic policies, an agreement was reached between the crown and the growing liberal movement in 1848. William II, under influence by Liberal leader Jan Rudolf Thorbecke, installed a liberal constitution which transformed the country into a parliamentary monarchy. Thorbecke became the first prime minister and fortified the - by the time's standards - modern system of government. Internally, the Netherlands stabilized herself permanently, with only the census-based suffrage being a major point of conflict until universal and equal suffrage was introduced in 1917. Only in 1894, a Social Democratic Workers' Party (SDAP) was formed and, unlike her European cousins of the time, it aimed at reforms and not revolutions. Their strict neutrality qualified the Netherlands as host for the great congresses of 1899 and 1905, during which, among other things, the Den Haag Convention with Respect to the Laws and Customs of War on Land was agreed upon. After the country had preserved its neutrality during the Weltkrieg, Netherlands improved its relationships with Germany, becoming a valuable economic partner, even becoming part of Mitteleuropa, though did not join the Reichspakt. The rising economic problems in Germany, if they extend to the Low Countries, may break an emotional barrier in the heart of the Dutch people and break Dutch democracy as both far right and left parties fight for power. Politics Laws and Government: 'Conscription Law: '''Volunteer only '''Economic Law: '''Civilian Economy '''Trade Law: '''Export Focus '''Head of Government: 'Hendricus Colijn 'Foreign Minister: 'Jacobus Patijn 'Economy Minister: 'Pieter Oud 'Security Minister: 'Wilhelmus Andriessen Military Army The Royal Netherlands Army is surprisingly large for such a small country. Eight infantry divisions are stationed in the Netherlands proper while an additional nine infantry divisions are positioned in the Netherlands East Indies. Navy The small yet capable Royal Netherlands Navy consists of 1 carrier, 4 battleships, 3 battlecruisers, 1 heavy cruiser, 7 light cruisers, 20 destroyers, and 21 submarines. The majority of its sea assets are assigned to the Netherlands East Indies Fleet operating out of Batavia, with only a small contingent guarding the homeland. Air Force Dutch air assets are under the control of the Royal Netherlands Air Force. While the smallest of the three service branches, a few dozen fighters, and naval bombers are located in both the Netherlands and the Netherlands East Indies. Foreign Relations The Netherlands has, *colonial relations with the Dutch East Indies *friendly relations with Germany, Spain, National France, and Austria *dislikes the Commune of France Colonies and Dependencies Dutch colonial possessions in America: Dutch Guyana, Dutch Antilles Dutch colonial possessions in Asia: Dutch East Indies Industry The Netherlands has: * 5 military factories * 18 Civilian Factories (6 for Consumer Goods) * 2 naval dockyards * 99 Convoys After all possible build-ups by Dutch focus tree: * +5 Military Factories * +4 Civilian Factories * +10 Dockyards Resources (overseas territories included): * 9 units of steel * 20 units of aluminium * 55 units of oil * 788 units of rubber Culture The culture of the Netherlands is diverse, reflecting regional differences as well as the foreign influences built up by centuries of the Dutch people's mercantile and explorative spirit. The official language of the Netherlands is Dutch, spoken by almost all people in the Netherlands. Dutch is also widely spoken and official in the Dutch colonies in the East Indies and the Caribbean. There is a tradition of learning foreign languages in the Netherlands: about 70% of the total population have good knowledge of German, 40% of English, 29% of French and 5% of Spanish. The dominant religion of the Netherlands is Reformed Christianity, although there is a large Roman Catholic minority in the southern provinces of Limburg and Brabant. See also *Dutch East Indies *Weltkrieg Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Monarchies Category:Mitteleuropa